


Waiting

by remanth



Series: Secrets and Words [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belazar, F/M, First Time, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Balthazar met Bela, he could sense a definite mutual interest (spin-off chapter from Secrets Finally Spoken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Bela opened her eyes and looked around the sumptuous room she had been taken to. Balthazar strode to a bar in the corner and poured a generous measure of scotch. He waved the bottle at her and Bela nodded her head. A little bit of courage seemed to be in order right about now. When the angel held the glass out to her, Bela took it, her fingers lightly brushing against his. She smiled at him lightly and downed the amber liquid. It rolled down her throat as warm fire.

"So, what do you think of my home?" Balthazar asked, gesturing at the room and beyond.

"What I've seen is lovely," Bela said, her eyes wandering around the room. "May I see more of it?" Balthazar nodded and Bela wandered out of the room, tracing her fingers lightly over wood molding on the walls. She studied the antiques and furnishings, automatically calculating their value in her mind. Bela was rather impressed at the wealth on display here; how does an angel come by it all?

A throat cleared behind her caused Bela to start slightly and turn. She saw that Balthazar had paced her throughout her exploration of the house. He smirked at her and gestured again.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"That I do," Bela replied with a sly grin and stepped in to him. "How did you gather it all?"

"Oh, I just snapped a finger," Balthazar said. "My vessel lived here and I've added what I wanted here and there." He draped an arm over Bela's shoulders and walked her back into the first room they had appeared in. A large bed with gray silk sheets took up one corner of the room and the lights had been dimmed.

"And let me guess," Bela said sardonically. "You created the bed after I left."

"Course I did," Balthazar chuckled warmly. "It's comfortable and I rather like beds. So many interesting things you can do in them." Bela laughed with him, heat curling in her belly. She leaned up and brushed her lips over the angel's.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she suggested darkly before she was pinned to the bed by Balthazar. He kissed her hungrily, his tongue plundering her mouth.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied before kissing her again.


End file.
